The Vampire Atem
by scrletfyre
Summary: While attending a Halloween party on Halloween night, Atem is attacked by a vampire and is turned into a vampire against his will. Now it is up to Yugi and all of his friends to save Atem or to lose him to the darkness forever. LAST CHAPTER YAOI
1. waltz with a vampire

The Vampire Atem

Chapter One: Waltz with a vampire

Ever since the soul separation was performed, Atem now had a body of his own and was living in the 21st century. Ever since that day, Yugi and Atem spent every day together happy that they didn't have to share a body anymore. Yugi Moto who was once bonded to Atem's spirit who was once a powerful pharaoh of Egypt and lived within Yugi's millennium puzzle, learning everything that Yugi knew about the modern world. Atem took everything in, marveling at how technology and just everything in society has progressed in the 5000 years since he has lived in the world.

What Atem liked best was celebrating holidays with Yugi and his friends. They celebrated many holidays together, but Atem's favorite thus far was Valentines Day. On that day, he got many roses from the girls at school which made Yugi a little bit jealous.

But one holiday that Atem really wanted to experience was Halloween. When Atem asked about it, Yugi explained that on this dark night once every year, everyone dresses up in costumes. They go around ringing people's doorbells, saying "trick or treat" and get free candy. Tomorrow was Halloween. So on the afternoon before, Atem and Yugi went to the Spirit Halloween store and picked out costumes. Atemu looked at the various costumes on display. He looked at the mummy costumes for quite some time.

"You want to be a mummy for Halloween?" asked Yugi.

"No. I'm just thinking about how I can have this body… when my corpse is probably lying somewhere in a museum…"Atem sighed. Yugi nudged Atem in the ribs.

"Hey… don't even think about that... just enjoy the moment right now." Yugi yelled at him. As the two of them continued to look around, Atem then spotted the perfect Halloween costume. A black and dark red outfit, it was designed to be a vampire outfit but, one look at the dark red velvet and black leather and Atem knew that's what he wanted to be. Atem walked over the costume and ran his hand on the velvet. Yugi walked over to him and smiled. "So, you want to be a vampire for Halloween?"asked Yugi

"What's a vampire?" asked Atem. Yugi smiled and explained the story of the vampire to him. When the story was said and done, Atem wanted to be a vampire even more. Yugi smiled and grabbed the costume and then pulled Atem away to help him choose a costume out for himself. Eventually, Yugi decided to go as the Dark Magician his favorite card character from the Duel Monsters game. The two then moved on the props and makeup, paid for everything, and left the shop, excited for the night ahead.

After school, the gang decided to go to Mokuba Kaiba's Halloween party at the mansion together. They would all meet up at Yugi's house first, and then all go to the mansion together. Since this year was a lunar year, the moon was full on Halloween night. The sky was clear, the air was crisp, and Atem couldn't wait. The doorbell rang and Yugi answered it. The first person he saw was Joey Wheeler whom was wearing a tan and brown dog costume.

"Don't say anything. This is the only thing I could get, and I had to borrow it from Duke Devlin." Joey scowled. Tea Gardner walked in, wearing a dark magician girl outfit, she said it was the same one used in Broadway for the "midnight magic" play. Yugi blushed at the revealing outfit. Tristan Taylor wore a bed sheet with two holes in it.

"I decided to make a budget-wise costume." stated Tristan.

When the gang arrived at the mansion, they could tell Seto Kaiba had taken the extra effort to dress the mansion up. Holographic projections of ghouls and goblins popped up everywhere, surprising everyone. Inside the main hallway, various people, friends from school, as well as other business partners of Kaiba Corp, were all dressed up, drinking punch and talking. Soon the music started and everyone started to dance. Tea asked Yugi to dance and Yugi accepted, leaving Atem to sit at a booth sipping punch. All of a sudden the lights went off and people stopped dancing as they started screaming and panicking.

"Please don't panic, this is just a minor power surge." stated Seto. Atem couldn't see a damn thing. It was pitch black and he started to back into a wall. He felt a draft of wind upon his neck and when he looked around he saw a real pale-faced vampire sitting on the window sill above him. Atem started to scream but with the chaos of the people panicking around him, his voice became lost. The vampire jumped on him and bit deep down into Atem's neck. The blood slowly flowed out of his body as Atem could feel his life slipping away, being replaced by a cursed life. The vampire slit his wrist and forcefully made Atem drink the blood. Atem kept the wrist in his mouth, desperately sucking the blood. He knew that he didn't want to have a cursed life but, what choice did he have? It was either live as a demon or die as a hollow soul. His forearm separated from Atem as the gash wound healed itself. Yugi had rushed over punching the vampire in the face. Atem collapsed to the ground and wearily looked up at Yugi.

"Yu…Yugi…" Atem moaned. The moonlight flowed from the window, landing on the creature's face. Yugi stepped backwards partially because he was afraid and also because he had no idea of who he had just hit, only that this creature was hurting Atem. The vampire hissed as he got back up. His eyes were glowing crimson red and his face was pale. He had sleek black hair and wore a red and black cape. The vampire laughed and transformed into a vampire bat and flew away through the open window sill. Yugi rushed towards Atem and pulled him up to stand. The lights then suddenly came back on and the music started back up once again. Atem winced as the bright fluorescent lights came on. Atem looked down at the ground as his neck still hurt from the bite.

"Are you ok?" asked Yugi in concern.

Atemu shook his head. "I… I don't think so… Yugi… I… I need to go…" With that Atemu walked out of the mansion staggering every 2 steps or so.

"What was that all about?" asked Tea as she walked up to Yugi. Yugi looked worried.

"Something attacked him… I think it was an idiot dressed up as a vampire… but… I'm not sure… Um… I'm going home early. Why don't you enjoy the rest of the party with Joey and the others?"

Atem walked out into the courtyard as his mind was spinning. He noticed he couldn't close his mouth completely and when he took out the plastic fangs, he realized that he had actually grown real fangs.

"What… what the hell?" he asked out loud. A sharp pang in his stomach forced Atem to realize that he was hungry. He needed food. Atem sniffed the air. "Blood…"he hissed. Atem then groaned. "What the hell am I thinking?" Yugi ran up to him.

"Atem, what's wrong? You need a tetanus shot or something?" asked Yugi. When Atem turned towards Yugi, he could see that something was definitely wrong. "Atem… your eyes… they're blood red!" Atem could clearly hear Yugi's heartbeat like a jackhammer as he could also hear the blood rushing through Yugi's veins. Atem bit hard into his lip as his fangs lengthened drawing blood from his lips. Yugi took a couple of steps towards Atem.

"No...Yugi...stay back..." Atem growled at Yugi. The need for blood was great almost consuming Atem. *No...I won't hurt Yugi...I can't...* Atem thought to himself. Atem let out a strange howl as he lept into the sky flying away from Yugi with blood tears in his eyes.

"Atem wait!" Yugi cried out unable to do anything.


	2. the vampire's curse

Chapter Two: The vampire's curse

Yugi walked home going over and over in his mind of what had just happened. Did he truly see what he think he saw? Did Atem truly become a vampire? Yugi felt confused and worried at the same time. What could he do? Once Yugi got back to the Game Shop, Yugi went up to his room. Still sitting on his desk was the millennium puzzle which once housed the spirit of Atem. Yugi took the puzzle off of the desk holding the puzzle close to his heart. Tears began to flow down from Yugi's face. Yugi landed onto his bed holding the puzzle as he cried himself to sleep.

Memories came pouring into Atem, the memories of the vampire that had bit him. Atem fought desperately against the blood hunger that was consuming him. He wouldn't do it, he is not the kind of person that could hurt anyone. A part of him felt sorrow as he didn't want to be a part from Yugi. Atem found a dark cave to camp in until morning passes over. Atem headed deep into the cave. Atem's only thought was on Yugi as he took off the cape to his costume wrapping it around his body.

"Yugi!" Atem cried as he fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile Yugi tossed and turned in his sleep. In his dreams Yugi could see the vampire that had attacked Atem. The vampire lept at Yugi bitting hard into his neck draining him of his life. Yugi could clearly hear the vampire as it spoke to him within his mind.

*It is too late human, he is mine. Your friend is mine and there is nothing you can do about it!* stated the vampire as he clawed at Yugi bitting down harder and deeper into Yugi.

Yugi woke up screaming clutching his chest and then running a hand across his neck. That dream felt so real to him. It was Friday so, Yugi got dressed for school. Yugi felt a little off.

*It feels a little bit off without Atem being here and Grandpa is off at another dig. So now I am all alone. Atem where are you?* Yugi asked himself mentally as he placed on the millennium puzzle after getting dressed into his school uniform. Somehow in someway he still felt connected to Atem. Yugi knew that Atem was safe and sound. Yugi headed out of the Game Shop on his way to the Domino High School.

"Hey Yugi wait up!" cried out a familiar voice. Yugi turned around to see his friends Joey, Tristian, and Tea approaching Yugi all wearing the same school uniform as Yugi.

"Hey Yuge where's Atem?" asked Joey.

"It is a long story..." replied Yugi with a sad look on his face. As the gang walked, Yugi explained everything that happened the night before.

"Wait you mean to tell us that Atem was actually bitten by a real live vampire?" asked Tea as Yugi shook his head weakly. Yugi felt weak and dizzy all of a sudden as Yugi began to pass out.

"Yugi!" the gang cried out as Tristan moved catching Yugi before he fell to the ground. Yugi was burning up and seemed to be out cold. The gang decided to take Yugi back to the Game Shop unsure of what to do for Yugi.

It was night fall when Atem emerged from out of the cave. He felt that something was wrong. He could feel as if Yugi was in pain.

"Yugi!" Atem cried out leaping into the air. He flew as fast as the winds would allow him. Atem's only concern was for Yugi. "Yugi wait for me." Atem whispered.

Yugi tossed and turned as he was burning up.

"Atem..." Yugi cried out weakly in pain. Atem had reached the Game Shop going straight to Yugi's bedroom window. The window was unlocked much to Atem's surprise. Atem opened the window sneaking into Yugi's room. Atem felt Yugi's forehead feeling that he was burning up. Then Atem saw something that made him growled angrily that he could feel this strange dark power growing with inside. On Yugi's neck were two puncture wounds.

"Damn him." Atem snarled under his breath.

"Atem...Atem help me..." Yugi cried out as tears gathered in his eyes. Yugi was in terrible pain and Atem could feel it.

*I am here Yugi. Forgive me for what I am about to do but, I can't loose you.* Atem stated telepathically. It seemed as if Yugi had heard him as he seemed to reach out for Atem's hand. Atem's fangs lengthened as he bit into Yugi's neck. Yugi's blood flowed freely into Atem's mouth. As if guided by instinct, Atem knew at the precise moment to withdraw. Atem's own saliva healed the puncture wounds on Yugi's neck. Atem then bit into his own wrist as he cradled Yugi's head in his other free hand. Atem gave Yugi some of his own blood. A part of Atem didn't want to do this but, he felt as if he had no choice. Atem withdrew his wrist from Yugi as the wound on Atem's wrist healed instantly. "Please wake up Yugi. Don't leave me." Atem stated. A gasping breath left Yugi's body as his eyes opened revealing partially Amethyst and crimson eyes. Atem helped Yugi sit up right almost breathing a sigh of relief. Yugi's eyes then shifted color becoming all Amethyst again. "Oh thank God your alright." cried Atem as tears of blood flowed down from his face.

"Atem...you saved me?" Yugi asked as Atem nodded his head.

"You may feel different. We are now bonded by blood. It seemed that vampire which attacked me came after you. It seems that the vampire wants something from me." Atem hissed as he slammed his fit into a nearby wall with his newly enhanced strength, Atem had punched a whole through it. Yugi touched Atem's hand as Yugi could feel Atem's rage and temper. True to his words, Yugi could feel a much closer bond then before from when Atem's spirit was once trapped within Yugi's body. Atem withdrew his hand from the wall. "Don't worry about it Yugi. I am not going to go anywhere!" Atem replied as he gently laid Yugi back down. "You go back to sleep." stated Atem. Yugi gently closed his eyes falling asleep. Atem stayed up by Yugi's side never leaving. Something about Yugi kept Atem calm that even with his newly vampiric side. *What is that vampire up too?* Atem asked mentally.

Yugi awoke just before sunrise as his head throbbed slightly. Yugi looked around seeing Atem huddled in a corner asleep. Instinct kicked in as Yugi lept off of his bed as he closed all of the blinds and curtains in his room. He opened his closest clearing out space for Atem. Yugi then went back out trying to wake Atem to help him into the closest. No matter how much he tried to stir him, Atem would not wake. Yugi would have to carry him. Yugi shifted his weight to be directly underneath Atem. With a single push of his tiny legs he found that Atem was not that heavy. Could this be a result of being infused with Atem's vampiric blood? Yugi didn't bother to complain as he helped Atem into the closest.

*I am sorry about this Yugi.* stated Atem telepathically. Yugi could hear Atem much more clearly than before.

"It is alright Atem. You stay here, I am going to the library to see what I can learn about vampires. Maybe I can find a way to reverse this." stated Yugi as he placed an old blanket over Atem before Yugi left the closest. Yugi quickly got dressed rushing out of the Game Shop door. Yugi ran quickly moving a lot quicker than before. His newly enhanced hearing heard his friends calling out to Yugi. Yugi stopped as his friends struggled to catch up to Yugi.

"Yugi were are you off to in such a hurry?" panted Tea.

"Sorry guys...I need to go to the library. I will explain on the way." Yugi stated. On the way towards the library Yugi filled them in about Atem coming back and saving his life and how he was now infused with vampiric blood. The gang looked at Yugi shocked at what Yugi had just told them. "That's why I have to go to the library. I need to find a way to lift the curse off of Atem." stated Yugi.

Once they had reached the library, the gang got to work right away looking through every book they could find about vampires. They took down every book they could find reading through the contents. Yugi wrote down everything he had learned about the vampire's curse. Hopefully this will help not only Yugi but Atem as well.


	3. exchange of blood

Chapter Three: Exchange of blood

As the gang researched all they could about vampires, Atem slept while memories of the past came back to haunt him. He could remember back to when he was pharaoh when a sudden rash of deaths were happening all across Egypt. All of the victims appeared drained of their life force.

*Could it have been the vampire? What is it that vampire wants of me?* Atem asked mentally stirring awake. "Well I am up, I should change out of this costume." Atem stated out loud as he got up and changed out of the costume into his school uniform. Atem knew that Yugi was hard at work doing research about vampires. Atem hoped that Yugi would find the answer.

"Hey Yugi why don't we take a break and get something to eat." stated Tea breaking Yugi's concentration.

"Sorry Tea, I guess I was lost in my thoughts." Yugi replied closing the book he was reading. It seemed that the book he was reading had so many answers that he was looking for. "You are right, we could all use a break. I am going to check this book out before we go." stated Yugi as he got up putting some of the books back. He went up to the main desk putting the book on it while taking out his library card. Yugi's thoughts seemed to be else where. Something about this book and it's author seemed familiar to Yugi. The clerk checked out the book giving it back to Yugi along with his card. Yugi took the book and card and then went to catch up with his friends. Yugi could sense when Atem stirred awake. *Atem is something wrong?* Yugi asked telepathically.

*No, I am alright. Just an old memory woke me up. I needed to change out of this costume anyway.* replied Atem. Yugi said nothing as he and the gang headed to a fast food restaurant.

At the local burger joint Yugi ordered three plain burgers as rare as possible. Yugi was starving but not for actual food. Three bloody burgers should help satisfy his blood hunger. While the gang ate, Yugi read through the book he had lent out. Yugi's petite fangs dug into the burger as he took the burgers off the bun digging into the burger using a fork. The book was apparently written by a Doctor Abraham Van Hellsing. It listed everything about vampires, how they came to be, the powers that they possess; everything.

"Hey Yuge, earth to Yugi. Are you in there?" asked Joey. Yugi looked up revealing his partially Amethyst and crimson eyes while bitting into a piece of a burger. The gang gasped when they saw Yugi's eyes. Yugi put down the book finishing the piece of meat that was in his mouth.

"Sorry Joey, you were saying something?" asked Yugi as his eyes shifted color back to his regular Amethyst color.

"You seemed to be in another world Yuge. And what's up with your eyes and those teeth?" asked Joey.

"Sorry guys, I guess that sometimes a bit of my vampiric side emerges through and I have yet to learn how to control it." replied Yugi.

"Find something interesting in that book Yugi?" asked Tristan. Yugi simply nodded his head showing them the book.

"It was written by one Doctor Abraham Van Hellsing. For some reason or another the name sounds familiar. It lists everything about the vampires in full detail. Hopefully this will give a way to reverse what the vampire did to Atem." stated Yugi as he took another piece of burger putting it in his mouth. His eyes changed color again as the bloody burger seemed to satisfy his newly vampiric hunger.

"But what I don't get is if you are a vampire shouldn't you be resting during the daylight hours?" asked Tea.

"I am only half turned. Atem is the one who has been fully turned. It is a miracle that somehow he has maintained his humanity. But who can say for how long." Yugi stated.

Meanwhile...Atem had fallen back to sleep within Yugi's closest. The vampire had appeared to Atem in his dreams.

"This time you shall be mine forever. And there is no one to save you!" the vampire snarled as he lept at Atem attacking him. The vampire's fangs pierced Atem's neck draining the blood from his body. Atem tried to fight back, memories of pain from the first night still lingered in his mind. As the vampire feed he forced Atem to feed off of him. Atem fought back desperately, he wouldn't be turned again.

*Yugi help me!* Atem cried out mentally as some of the vampire's blood touched his lips.

"It is of no use human. His light can't reach you. You are mine!" the vampire snarled no releasing his hold. Atem's hand reached for his side where his deck of duel monster cards sat. The deck was one that Yugi and Atem had assembled together when they first began their journey together as one. The deck began to glow forcing the vampire to let go of his hold. "What sort of magic is this?" the vampire hissed as he was blasted away from Atem. When the light cleared standing by Atem's side was the Dark Magician, his and Yugi's most favorite monster, the one most loyal to the pharaoh. "No it can't be possible not when I am so close." the vampire snarled as he changed shape transforming into a huge vampire bat before flying away. Atem turned unsure of how he managed to summon the Dark Magician. Atem felt weak that he began to collapse. He needed blood and fast.

"Yugi...help...please...need...blood..." Atem stated before he had lost consciousness.

Yugi felt such pain as he and the gang headed back to the Game Shop. Yugi could sense Atem's pain. Yugi could also hear Atem's plea within the back of his mind.

*Atem hang on, I am coming!* Yugi replied mentally as he moved quickly leaving the group behind him. Yugi could feel that Atem needed him now more than ever.

Atem regained partcial consciousness as he stumbled out of Yugi's closest. His hand ran across Yugi's desk scattering the deck of duel monster cards that he and Yugi had built as Atem's right hand falls onto the dark magician card. Atem picks up the card holding the card within his hand. A silent prayer whispered in his mind. Suddenly the card began to glow in his hand as the character that was upon the card appeared as flesh and blood by Atem's side.

*Use me to quench your thirst!* stated the dark magician. Atem did as the dark magician said sinking his fangs into the magician's arm.

Yugi entered the room unprepared to see the dark magician and Atem feeing off of the magician. The smell of blood was almost great that it caused Yugi's own fangs to lengthen as he went over to Atem and the dark magician joining Atem in his feeding ritual. Atem withdrew driving his fangs into Yugi. Yugi gasped slightly in pain forcing Yugi to let go of the Dark Magician as Yugi sunk his fangs into Atem. *We three are now connected by blood. You both must rest after exchanging of blood in order to regain your strength. The vampire will no attack you again, not while I am guarding you. Seek out the author he can help you.* stated the dark magician telepathically before he disappeared completely. It would also be the last thing that Atem and Yugi would remember before blacking out.

The gang arrived twenty minutes after Yugi had taken off on them. He had barely said a word when he unexpectedly took off on them. They knew that Yugi could feel that something was wrong with Atem. They entered the Game Shop making their way towards Yugi's room. When they entered Yugi's room they found both Yugi and Atem unconscious on the floor. A deck of duel monster cards laid scattered on the floor as well as a blanket that appeared to be tangled around Atem's foot stretching across to the closest. In Atem's hand, he held the dark magician card. Tristan checked the pulses on both Yugi and Atem to find a steady pulse on Yugi but no pulse on Atem. Both were breathing which was a good sign.

"They are alright, just passed out." stated Tristan. Both Tea and Joey seemed to breath a sigh of relief. The whole gang decided that they would sleep over at Yugi's place just in case something else happens.

In the middle of the night Atem awoke to find Yugi asleep on the bed. The room was picked up as it was apparent that they weren't alone. It seemed that their friends were camping out. Joey and Tristan were in Atem's room which was right next to Yugi's room and Tea was in Grandpa's room. Atem carefully crept out of the Game Shop in order to clear his mind and to get away from everyone else. It wasn't because he was craving blood or anything like that, it was because he had been cooped up ever since this happened and he just needed to get out for a while. Once outside, Atem took in the smell of clean crisp air as he stuffed his hands into his jacket and began to walk around town. It was eerily quiet as Atem walked around. His mind drifted to what the dark magician has said to them. Atem knew that he and Yugi were bound by blood but was the dark magician real? Part of him actually thought yes because he could still feel the dark magician's powerful blood still coursing through his veins. Atem needed answers to what was happening to him. After a couple of hours Atem headed back to the Game Shop. His senses seemed aware that someone was watching him. Atem didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to himself so he walked a little bit slower going back into the Game Shop still feeling an uneasiness.

"Why was I being watched and who was watching me? What in the world is going on?" Atem asked out loud.


	4. the gift of wings

Chapter Four: The gift of wings

It was early morning when Yugi woke up, the book he had brought back was gone. He could sense that Atem was still up but he was not in the room. Panic kicked in as Yugi lept from the bed desperately to find Atem. Yugi ran down stairs finding Atem sitting at the kitchen table reading through the book that Yugi had brought home.

"Good morning Yugi." stated Atem as he never looked up from the book.

"What are you still doing up Atem? I thought that you would have been asleep." stated Yugi as he joined Atem at the table.

"I couldn't sleep besides it is raining out so, I can still be up while the sun is out. I was looking for answers to what was happening. It seems that this book has a lot of the answers. I think that we should find this Doctor Van Hellsing, there is a few things that this book doesn't give answers about. I have a feeling that only Doctor Van Hellsing can give us the answers." stated Atem. He didn't want to tell Yugi about his little midnight excursion. He didn't want Yugi to worry about him. Even though Atem had been a vampire for a couple of days, he was still getting used to being a vampire and the powers that he now had but, Atem had a sinking feeling that there was more he had to learn. Not only for his sake but for Yugi's sake as well. The rest of the gang awoke shortly after not used to seeing Atem up. They were unsure of how to act around him considering what Yugi had told them. A strange silence befell Joey, Tristan, and Tea knowing that Atem was different. They could see it in his crimson eyes. Atem simply smiled at them showing his fangs, a part of Atem wanted to put the gang at ease. "It is all right you guys. I am still the same person that you knew before. I may seem a little different but, I am still your friend." stated Atem.

"Sorry Atem, it is just with all that happened we were just unsure of how to act around you." replied Tristan. The gang joined Yugi and Atem at the table as the gang discussed what the next move was. Atem and Yugi mentioned looking for Doctor Van Hellsing.

"Atem dude, it maybe impossible to find the guy if he truly exists. Besides why would you want to find him?" asked Joey.

"Because Joey, this author can help us." replied Yugi and Atem in a unified voice. No on argued with Atem's or Yugi's reasoning. The gang all agreed that they had to help Yugi and Atem out.

The gang headed back to the library to look on a computer for information about the author. If they were to find Doctor Abraham Van Hellsing, they were going to need more information. Atem and Yugi were shocked to find out that the author was in town. It seemed that things were looking better for Yugi and Atem. The gang stopped at a local food joint to get something to eat. Hanging out with his friends, Atem felt somewhat human again. Even though Atem didn't eat anything, he enjoyed just hanging out with his friends. After they ate something, the whole gang took off heading for the place that Doctor Abraham Van Hellsing was staying at. Atem could still feeling like he was still being watched. Atem couldn't explain it to the others but he recognized the name of the author as being some who had gone against the vampire. The vampire that had bit Atem knew the legend of the vampire hunters of the Van Hellsing clan. Atem felt that this Van Hellsing could help him.

The gang arrived at the Van Hellsing mansion surprised that an author of this book live so well. Both Atem and Yugi could smell the burning incense coming from from inside the house, they could also smell the faint traces of garlic as well. They all went through the main gate up to the door knocking on it. A young woman with long straight brunette hair that fell down to her waist in length answered the door.

"Can I help you people?" she asked the group. Her skin seemed completely pale as if she was a white as a ghost and her eyes glistened emerald green with small flecks of crimson red in it.

"We are here to see Doctor Van Hellsing it is about some information that we need from him." stated Tristan. The young woman opened the door fully allowing the group inside. The young woman said nothing as the gang followed her.

"Grandfather there are some people here to see you." the young woman called out into the mansion. An elderly looking man came down a winding staircase carefully looking over Yugi and friends. The old man had short cropped cut white hair, his elderly looking skin showed his age as he appeared to be at sixty as he wore a pair of glasses over his emerald eyes. The minute that he saw Atem's crimson eyes, he lept off of the staircase attacking Atem.

"Die vampire!" the old man yelled out taking out a dagger from his side sheath. Atem easily avoided the old man and the dagger at first but, the old man seemed to move quickly despite his old age. The old man tuned quickly catching Atem off guard throwing him down to the ground. The dagger hovered over Atem's heart. Yugi moved to intervene a little too late. "Retched creature, this is where you die!" Suddenly as the old man lunged the dagger down towards Atem's heart, the old man was stopped by the dark magician who had materialized just in time.

"Please don't kill him. He is the reason why we are here." Yugi panted as his eyes flickered with Amethyst and crismon. The old man looked at Yugi and then to the dark magician before turning back to Atem. He let out a long sigh putting away the dagger and getting off of Atem.

"I suppose I should hear you out first before I pass some sort of judgment." he stated helping Atem up. The dark magician simply walked over helping Yugi up before vanishing. "I am Doctor Abraham Van Hellsing and welcome to my home. Please tell me everything starting with your names." the old man stated leading the group the a huge spacious living room. One at a time the group told the doctor their names. Mostly Yugi and Atem did the talking seeing how they knew more about what had happened but they left out the truth about who Atem was before all of this happened. The doctor heard the story processing everything that he had heard before getting up and pacing around. "I admit that what you are telling me sounds very interesting. It also explains a lot. Why you and Atem have maintained your humanity and why you are still able to deny the vampire that turned you. There is much I have learned over the years about vampires. There maybe a way to reverse the vampirism. I have done it before for Nina." Nina the young woman who had let them inside brushed back her hair revealing two puncture wounds on her neck. Doctor Van Hellsing explained the different types of vampirism and how Nina was changed by someone she loved. Doctor Van Hellsing was able to destroy the one who had turned Nina.

"Unfortunately it left me with a very distinct power. I am able to sense vampires and hear their thoughts." stated Nina.

"We maybe able to return you back to normal if we can find the ancient that had turned you." stated Abraham Van Hellsing. Suddenly without warning Atem screamed in pain as both he and Yugi collapsed onto the floor. Atem seemed to be feeling the brunt force of the pain. Yugi felt it as well because of his link with Atem. Atem howled in pain as two huge bulges emerged from his back. Soon two huge bat wings ripped out from of his back ripping through his school uniform, his ears became longer like an elf's, his fangs fully lengthened, his hands became like claws, and his blood red eyes began to glow with power. "How is this even possible? No one has ever gone through that transformation unless they have been fully turned and have given up their humanity." stated Van Hellsing. Atem looked over at Yugi before loosing consciousness once the transformation was over with. His mind and body were still reeling in pain. Yugi collapsed shortly after Atem loosing consciousness. Yugi could feel in his heart that something was wrong. That he and Atem maybe stuck like this for all eternity!


	5. the truth comes out

Chapter Five: The truth comes out

Doctor Van Hellsing moved checking on both Yugi and Atem. Both of them were unconscious but alive.

"We have to move them. Joey, Tristan help me move Atem to a safe place where he can rest. We will come back for Yugi. Tea you will watch over Yugi until we get back. Nina you are going to have to make the necessary preparations for when they wake." stated Van Hellsing. Nina nodded her head as she took off. Both Joey and Tristan helped moved Atem along with Doctor Van Hellsing. They moved Atem to a very dark room with no windows as there was a bed in the room. "Carefully lay him on the bed and watch out for his wings." Joey and Tristan obeyed the doctor's commands laying Atem on his side with his wings facing outward towards the door. "Let's go and take care of Yugi." stated Van Hellsing. All three men left the room closing the door behind them. Thoughts were in Van Hellsing's mind no w that he has seen Atem's terrible transformation. Both Yugi and Atem were hiding something. There was more to this than meets the eye. Doctor Van Helling was determined to find out the answers.

After they had moved Yugi to a darkened bedroom, Doctor Van Hellsing told Joey, Tristan, and Tea that they should go home. They could all come back tomorrow. The gang left the Van Hellsing mansion hoping that Yugi and Atem where all right.

Meanwhile the mysterious presence that was watching Atem left heading back to it's master. It had only one mission to do but it wasn't going to be one that it could complete. It traveled through the shadows in order not to be seen by mortal humans for its frightening appearance would draw too much attention to itself. It arrived back at a mansion that looked much like one seen in horror movies. The creature went up the steps opening the front doors and went inside of the house. Even the inside of the mansion appeared to have an old Victorian layout with furniture and other various items covered in thick layers of dust, spiderwebs, and drop cloths. Mirrors where cracked as the windows were draped with heavy fabric as it was to keep any and all light outside and to prevent from seeing images that won't appear in the mirrors. The creature traveled further inside hearing an old record player playing in the library. The creature went to the library finding it's master had the balcony window wide open. In his hands he held a cup which was filled with blood. The master was the same vampire that had attacked Atem on Halloween night.

"Well what news do you have for me Egore?" the vampire asked never turning around to the creature.

"Master, it seems that your prey has found Van Hellsing and he is seeking the doctor's help. Just as you predicted, he underwent the transformation and now has wings. Master may I ask why are you so interested in this prey?" asked Egore. The vampire turned looking at the creature that it called Egore. The creature bore a striking resemblance to the hunchback of Notre Dame only half of his face looked like someone had thrown acid at it. The other half of his face has a long stitched closed scar that started on his forehead going cross ways just missing his bulging out eye. One of Egore's arms was horribly deformed as it was half of it's normal length with several deformed fingers, some of which were missing. One of his legs was a mangled mess as he walked with a limp.

"My reasons don't have to be known to you Egore. But the news that you have just told me doesn't fair well. It seems that I may have to step up my plans." stated the vampire.

"One more thing master. The name of your prey is Atem. It seems that he has exchanged blood with a young boy named Yugi and one other whose name I couldn't make out." stated Egore. A smile seemed to stretch across the vampire's face.

"You have done good work Egore. Now leave me, I wish to be left alone." Egore bowed his head as he turned around limping out of the library. After Egore had left the vampire, he turned around looking back outside. The smile that was on his face seemed to widen even further. "You will be mine Atem. It is just a matter of time. And the power that you possess will be mine." the vampire laughed as his evil laughter seemed to drift out through the air.

Yugi regained consciousness as his head throbbed in pain. His whole entire body felt sore. A knock came on the door before it opened as Doctor Van Hellsing come into the room.

"Ah I see that you woke up. I have this feeling that you are hiding things from me Yugi. Who was Atem before all of this happened? What is the truth behind your relationship? If I am to help you and Atem, I need to know the truth Yugi." stated Van Hellsing as he pulled up a chair next to the bed. Yugi let out a long sigh as he slowly sat up in the bed despite his bodies protest. Yugi knew that sooner or later Doctor Van Hellsing was going to ask this question.

"All right Doctor, I will tell you everything that I know." Yugi stated. Yugi told Doctor Van Hellsing that Atem used to be this powerful pharaoh long ago in Egypt who had sealed the shadow magic away in the seven mystical millennium items. Yugi told the doctor that he had received the millennium puzzle from his grandfather which held Atem's spirit with inside. That when Yugi solved the puzzle, the two of them became one person with two separate souls. Just a year ago their souls were seperated from each other as Atem was given a temporary body seeing how it was next to impossible to get his real body back.

"Well that definitely explains a few things. Unfortunately with all that you have just told me, I don't think it is going to be possible to reverse the change that has happened to both you and Atem. I fear that things are only to be rougher for Atem now that this transformation had kicked in. Atem may never regain an actual human form ever again. Atem is going to need you now more than ever before Yugi. Do you feel up to the task?" asked Van Hellsing as Yugi weakly shook his head yes. "Good, I will have Nina come in to bring you a special drink. I want you to drink it all and to rest as much as possible." stated Doctor Van Hellsing as he got up to leave.

"What about Atem?" Yugi asked.

"Don't worry about Atem. I am going to check on him and give him the bad news. You just stay and rest up, you will need your strength for later." replied Van Hellsing as he left the room that Yugi was in. He felt horrible for both Yugi and Atem. This is one thing that he didn't want any human bing to go through. But he had hope that in someway in some form that this curse that Atem and Yugi now bear will work out for all of humanity in giving them someone who could combat the darkness.

Van Hellsing knocked on the door just as Atem woke up. Atem's body was riddled with pain. Atem could hear the door open as he could clearly hear someone come in.

"Atem are you awake?" asked a male voice. Atem recognized the voice to be Doctor Van Hellsing. Atem turned his head towards the doctor as his red eyes shined in the darkness. "Ah I see that you are awake. How are you feeling?" asked Doctor Van Hellsing. Atem managed to sit up despite the protests of his body. Atem could feel power coursing through every fiber of his being. Doctor Van Hellsing stayed near the door not venturing in the room any further than needed which Atem was grateful for. Atem could hear and see the blood that was running in the doctor's veins. Atem was weak so he couldn't really answer the doctor's question. "I am sorry to be the one who breaks the news to you Atem but, Yugi told me everything. Unfortunately because of who and what you truly are, I am afraid that you will never again be human. Both you and Yugi are forever stuck the way that you are now. I am sorry but all I can do is to help you learn about the powers that you both possess and hope that you make the right choice in what you want to do." stated Van Hellsing. Tears of blood flowed down from Atem's eyes as his huge clawed hands cradled his face and his shoulder. His fangs pierced into his lower lip drawing blood.

*What have I done? I have not only cursed myself but Yugi as well.* Atem thought to himself.

"I know that it is a lot for you to take in and all so I will leave you to your thoughts. Nina will be in later on to give you a special drink. It will help with your hunger. I suggest that you get as much rest as possible and try avoid using your powers for now." stated Van Hellsing as he proceeded to leave the room. The blood tears continued to roll down Atem's face. Both he and Yugi were now cursed with half lives never again to know the warmth of the sun. To be forever trapped in forms that weren't even human, to crave blood in order to live.

*No normal human would want to live never be human again. What on Earth have I become? What should I do know?* Atem asked himself mentally as he cried himself asleep.


	6. decisions

Chapter Six: Decisions

Tears glistened down Nina's face as she felt sorry for Atem and Yugi. She knew what it felt like to be cursed as a vampire. She still could remember what it felt like when the vampire turned her. The vampire used to be her fiance` and she had no clue or any idea that he was a vampire. But now that she thinks back on it, all of the clues were there. She just had no reason to suspect that he was one as she was blinded by love. Nina had finally finished putting the last finishing touches on the synthetic blood formula that her grandfather had created to help her when she was cursed. Nina never thought that it would come to this, there has always been away back but not for Atem and Yugi.

"God please help them. Guide them to what they should do. Protect them and watch over them." Nina prayed out loud as she carried the drinks off to bring it to Yugi and Atem.

Atem stirred awake as the pain he was once feeling was gone. As Atem opened his eyes he could see that the dark magician was by his side feeding him energy.

*You will be alright Lord Atem. We will be forever by your side to help you through this.* stated the dark magician as the other creatures and characters from Yugi's and Atem's duel monsters deck appeared behind the dark magician.

*And you have me as well. Don't ever forget that.* added the voice of Yugi mentally.

"Thank you. Everyone thank you." replied Atem. The dark magician and the others disappeared just as a knock came on the door. The door opened as Nina came into the room. She turned on the lights, dim at first in order for Atem's eyes to adjust to the light.

"Afternoon Atem, I had brought you something to drink. It is a specially made synthetic blood formula. Grandfather had created it for me when I was turned. We had to update the formula to help you and Yugi." stated Nina. Atem sat up in the bed tearing off the school shirt and jacket revealing his finely muscular body. Two long scars encircled his shoulders going down to his breast and circling to his back in the same place. Nina come closer towards Atem to help him out of the clothes. "Hear let me help you." Nina said as she moved around Atem. His wings were caught in between the two layers of clothes but they were ripped through where his wings had emerged from out of his back. Finally he was free of the clothing, Atem's wings flexed moving about and then they collapsed behind his back. "Here drink this it should help." Atem took the cup in his clawed hands drinking from it slowly. The synthetic blood drink was much stronger than what he was used to. Of course then again Atem has only feed on Yugi's blood since becoming a vampire. Atem didn't want to rely on always drinking Yugi's or even the dark magician's blood. Atem finished all of the blood that was in the cup, he then gave the cup back to Nina. "You should get some rest and try avoiding using any of your power until you can train and learn how to control your power. I will give Yugi your regards and don't bother arguing. It is the doctor's orders." Nina replied leaving Atem's room. Atem settled down on the bed laying down keeping his wings free trying to adjust to his new form. He knew that it will take a while for both him and Yugi to get used to these powers. Finally Atem had fallen asleep.

Nina made her way towards Yugi's room to see Yugi was up and changed. He turned towards Nina as his Amethyst and crimson eyes shined in the darkness. His ears were slightly pointed as his hair was a little bit longer than usual. Some of his appearance mimicked Atem's. Yugi decided to change his appearance so that he and Atem didn't look like one another. Yugi sleeked back his maroon hair keeping his golden bangs forward.

"Yugi your awake and I see that you changed your look. I see that you borrowed some of grandfather's old clothes. I can actually say that I like it." stated Nina.

"I hope that he won't mind if I borrowed these but I felt that I needed to change." replied Yugi.

"No need to explain Yugi. I wouldn't be surprised if Atem doesn't do the same. You both look so much alike but your mannerisms and attitudes are completely different. Here drink this it will be helpful towards your hunger. And you should really get some rest it is the doctor's orders." Nina stated handing the cup of synthetic blood to Yugi. Yugi took the cup into his somewhat claw-like hands while sitting back down on the bed.

"I think that Atem's look have changed enough as it is. But these new powers and forms will take some getting used to. I fear that we might not be excepted by our friends and family. Both Atem and I are lucky that Joey, Tea, and Tristan have stayed with us this far. But what about my grandfather, will he?" Blood tears began to form in Yugi's eyes even he didn't look at all like the monstrous form Atem had taken but in some respects Yugi still looked remotely human. Nina gently patted Yugi on the head.

"I think it will be alright. I don't think that your family nor your friends will ever turn their backs on what you and Atem have turned into. I thought that my grandfather would have given up on me when I was turned but, he fought to get me back. I owe him my life." replied Nina. Yugi felt a little bit better after talking to Nina as he wiped away his tears. Yugi downed the drink feeling better.

"Thanks Nina, I guess that I needed for someone to tell me that everything will be alright." stated Yugi as he laid down.

"Now get some sleep." Nina stated as she left the room. Yugi settled down falling asleep instantly.

As both Yugi and Atem slept they shared a dream about ancient Egypt from the time when Atem was pharaoh. They could see the mascara of thousands of Egyptians from the vampire that had attacked Atem on Halloween. They watched in horror as the vampire continued to kill just for sheer pleasure.

*Did this actually happen? How can anyone do that just for simple pleasure?* asked Yugi mentally.

*It did happen Yugi a long time ago. I never found out who caused all of those deaths. Now it is happening all over again but this time the vampire is attacking people that are closer to me. I won't let it happen again. Who knows maybe with these powers we can finally put an end to the vampire threat.* replied Atem.

*I agree with you there Atem. We have to stop this vampire and any others who pose a threat to humanity.* added Yugi. The creatures and characters from Yugi's and Atem's duel monsters cards appeared around both Yugi and Atem.

"And don't forget about us Lord Atem and Master Yugi. We will be by your side no matter what so feel free to call on us. We are always by your sides." stated the dark magician as he pointed to Yugi's and Atem's left side. At their left hand side where completely identical duel monster cards with matching cards to each duel monster characters and creatures that were assembled in their deck. Yugi and Atem silently thanked the cards as they awoke from their slumbers.

Both Atem and Yugi ventured out of their rooms heading towards the kitchen were they both caught the sent of food cooking. Their stomachs rumbled with how hungry they were. When there two paths crossed each other, the two of them stopped looking at each other with new eyes. Both Yugi and Atem looked exactly like each other the only real noticeable difference between the two was Atem was much taller than Yugi and he also had lightning bolt spiked up golden blond hair against the maroon spiked up back drop of hair. Now the two hardly looked alike. Atem's skin was a little bit darker than Yugi's as his eyes looked almost feral with Egyptian outlining around the eyes. Atem's body was more muscular than Yugi's as the dark brown diamond shaped scars encircled Atem's shoulders. Atem's ears were much longer than Yugi's as they looked almost like an elves ear. Atem's hands were much larger and looked like claws compared to Yugi's. Atem's hair remained how he usually styled it with his golden blond bangs hanging down. Atem's bat wings were folded against his back as he still remained shirtless because of the wings. Atem's eyes glowed bright red while Yugi's still had flecks of Amethyst in his. Yugi had slicked his maroon hair back and down keeping his golden blond bangs forward. Both Yugi's hands and ears were slightly pointed but not like Atem's. Yugi had completely changed his outfit borrowing some of Doctor Van Hellsing's old clothes. Yugi wore a completely black tee shirt with no sleeves, a pair of faded blue jeans, and a long sleeve white buttoned down dress shirt which he left opened and the sleeves rolled up. Both of them had a duel deck belt holder slung on their left side as Atem still wore his school uniform pants.

"Yugi I love the new look, it really suits you." stated Atem with a smile showing his fully lengthened fangs.

"Thank you Atem. I see that your adjusting rather well to your wings." replied Yugi as a part of him felt guilty that Atem couldn't become human as remained stuck in this new monstrous form.

"They seem to react to my thoughts. It will probably take me a while to get used to change that has happened to my body." replied Atem as the smile disappeared from his face. He and Yugi have been though a lot together ever since Yugi first solved the millennium puzzle. But when Atem's spirit was separated from Yugi's body and placed into this temporary body, he didn't want to cause anymore problems for Yugi. Neither one of them ever envisioned this would happen to them. Ever since the vampire attack, their bond has been stronger and closer than ever as they could each tell what was on each other's mind. Suddenly both Yugi and Atem smiled at each other as they began to laugh out loud. They both realized that it was rather pointless to feel sorry for each other. Their task should be on focusing on how to control their power. Both Yugi and Atem continued to the kitchen to see both Doctor Van Hellsing and Nina talking with Joey, Tea, and Tristan. Nina was the first to realize that Yugi and Atem had entered the room.

"Hi guys we were wondering when you two would wake up. How are you two feeling?" asked Nina. Neither Atem or Yugi replied as their stomachs did it for them as their three friends burst out laughing after the sudden silence. Both Yugi's and Atem's face turned bright red. Doctor Van Hellsing and Nina got up from the table allowing both Yugi and Atem to sit down. Atem's black wings fully opened up as he sat down and then folded behind him.

"Have you guys heard from my grandpa yet?" Yugi asked as he sat down next to Joey.

"Sorry Yuge but no news yet. But don't worry we left notes at your place and with the team that is with your grandfather. It has only been two days since this incident happened." replied Joey.

"So don't give up Yugi. I am sure that Mr. Moto will come back home when he realizes that something is wrong." added Tristan. Atem's hand reached across the table grabbing Yugi's as he knew that Yugi was worried about his grandfather. Atem could feel it in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. That's the reason why Yugi was worried. Two plates of boneless steaks were placed down in front of Atem and Yugi as the meat was cooked medium for them to get not only solid food but blood as well.

"Once you two have satisfied your hunger, we are going to the training site. I have a few people that I want you to meet." stated Doctor Van Hellsing. Both Yugi and Atem looked at each other confused by what Doctor Van Hellsing was talking about.


	7. Van Hellsing's team

Chapter Seven: Van Hellsing's team

Doctor Hellsing told both Yugi and Atem that he had a special team of hunters that helped him with destroying vampires. This team was altered about a vampire whom was on their side. The team seemed very determined to meet both Yugi and Atem. Fear crept over Atem about meeting these people and even leaving the Van Hellsing home. His vampiric appearance would draw too much attention to him. Before Atem could object Nina came in carrying a few items.

"Atem I think I may have a way for you to appear normal without transforming." Nina stated as she grabbed Atem by the arm pulling him away from the table. Atem could mentally tell within Nina's mind of what she had planned as Atem allowed her to do what she wanted to him. Nina styled Atem's hair hiding his long pointed ears placing a pair of dark sunglasses over his red glowing eyes. Nina then placed on a long trench coat jacket over Atem's wings buttoning up the front of the jacket. Nina then steeped back giving Atem one final look before she smiled in approval. "There the only thing I have no control over is your clawed hands but the pockets should be big enough and deep enough for them. There is two long slits in the back for your wings so when you want your wings, all you have to do is to open up your wings." stated Nina.

"Wow Nina your a miracle worker, he is starting to look like his old self!" replied Tristan.

"I have set up a training facility at an old abandoned warehouse. That is where my group is going to meet us." stated Van Hellsing. Both Yugi and Atem finished with the food they were given before they left for the warehouse.

Atem felt self conscious traveling around at night wearing sunglasses and a long trench coat. His huge hands stuffed into the jacket pockets.

*Atem are you alright? We can tell Doctor Van Hellsing to hold off on this.* stated Yugi mentally. The mental connection that Yugi and Atem shared was getting much stronger that now even without words they could feel each other's emotions.

*I will be fine Yugi. I gess that I am a little nervous about this form. How would an ordinary person react if they saw the true me?* Atem asked. Yugi could understand Atem's pain as he recalled what Nina had told him to make him feel better. Yugi shared those words that Nina had told him. Yugi could feel Atem's tension ease up as Yugi could feel Nina pat him on his shoulder with a smile on her face. Apparently she had heard the two of them talking mentally because she too had a strong mental power from when she was turned. In all sense she knew exactly what Atem and Yugi were feeling because she had went through it too. Even though she was able to regain her full humanity unlike both Yugi and Atem. They had arrived at the warehouse as both Yugi and Atem swallowed what was left of their pride as Doctor Van Hellsing opened the door. There was no turning back for them now, they had already made their decision.

As Van Hellsing opened the door, the warehouse lights were all off. Both Yugi and Atem could feel the danger once they stepped inside. Even before Doctor Van Hellsing could turn on the lights both Atem and Yugi quickly moved getting everyone out of the way of danger before shots rang out. Both Atem and Yugi moved without a single word attacking what was attacking them. They managed to dodge the attacks grabbing some of the people that threatened them.

"That's enough!" yelled out Doctor Van Hellsing as he turned on the lights. Both Atem and Yugi held a person in their possession as another held knives at their throats. But both of their free clawed hands were at their other attackers guts. "I only wanted to test their skills. You guys went a little too far. There were innocent people in the group. What would you have done if you hit one of them?" asked Van Hellsing rather pissed off as he pulled an arrow free from one of the mats. The ones with the knives at Yugi's and Atem's throats backed off putting the knives away. Both Yugi and Atem reluctantly let go of their prey that they held hostage. Both were breathing hard as their fangs fully lengthened looking for blood. Their eyes glowing from blood lust. Nina was the first to react retrieving two plastic bottles from her bag running over to both Yugi and Atem handing them the bottles which were filled with synthetic blood.

"Drink!" she told them fiercely. Both Yugi and Atem obeyed without a second thought. As they drank the synthetic blood they got a better look at the four man squad that Doctor Van Hellsing had put together. The first was a Caucasian male who stood to be six feet two inches tall very muscular built. He had a shaved bald head with tattoos showing on his neck, face, and arms. Next to him stood a five foot seven inches tall athletic built slender Asian. He had medium length black hair which fell to his shoulders and pitch black eyes. Next was a hefty built muscular man standing to be six feet four inches tall with a shaved bald head and dark chocolate brown eyes. The last man was a slender Hispanic male who stood to be five feet nine inches tall. He had short straight cropped cut dark brown hair which he wore a bandanna tied around his forehead. He had a thin dark brown mustache and a couple of tattoos that looked like he belonged in a gang.

"Sorry boss man but we had to make it look and feel convincing." stated the African-American male as he spoke with a deep booming voice.

"You have to admit that they are better than they appear to be. Even though they haven't had the chance to develop their powers and haven't been vampires that long. They still moved pretty quick getting the innocent out of the way. They definitely have great potential." added the Asian. Both Yugi and Atem had satisfied their blood hunger as Atem proceeded to remove the sunglasses from his eyes, he moved his hair back to the way that he usually had it and took off the trench coat. The four men stared at Atem wide eyed. They had seen many vampires before but none that looked like Atem.

"Boys, I want you to meet Yugi Moto and Atem Yami. They were the ones that I was telling you about." One by one Van Hellsing introduced his team. The American was named Valkir Patrovich, the Asian was named Jin Lou Mao, the African-American was named Henry Jones, and the Hispanic was named Sixto Garcia or Six for short. The four men found it difficult that these two young men where turned but still retained their humanity. After all of the introductions were done with, Doctor Van Hellsing showed them the layout of the warehouse. Even Doctor Hellsing seemed a bit surprised with the strength of both Atem and Yugi as they clearly sensed the danger even before it hit. Doctor Hellsing also wondered what other powers the two possessed.

After two hours of training both Yugi and Atem where completely worn out. They both panted hard clearly exhausted. Everyone including them were shocked at just how powerful they were. Both Yugi and Atem possessed super human strength, super human senses, inferred sight, increased reflexes and agility, super human speed, strong steal claws, instant healing, retractable fangs, ability to tap into the duel deck that they both possessed. From their identical duel decks they could summon any character and/or creature they contained and use any spell and/or trap like actual magic spells. Not also including their telepathic abilities and their ability to sense and feel each other's feelings. Only Atem had the ability to fly as Yugi could leap quickly and great distances. Both Atem and Yugi were completely drained of energy that they barely possessed the strength to move let alone feed.

"Alright guys help me move these two to the back. I have a couple of rooms set up just in case something this happened." stated Van Hellsing as he glanced at his watch realizing just how late it truly was. The four men obeyed the doctor as they picked up a tired Atem and Yugi following the doctor to the back. They placed both Yugi and Atem in a darkened room on an old mattress and shut the door quietly behind them. Everyone left for home as Doctor Van Hellsing turned on the special alarm system. No one was aware of the danger that they would soon be in.


	8. the vampire attacks

Chapter Eight: The vampire attacks

As Yugi and Atem slept, the vampire awoke from his slumbers. Through his powers he could tell that Yugi and Atem were visibly worn out. He didn't want to attack the duo first. Egore was keeping special tabs on their family and friends. He was going to attack them in order to get at Yugi and Atem. If the vampire could destroy Yugi, it would drive Atem mad and he would be forced to obey the vampire. Nothing could go wrong. The vampire had all ready tacked down and captured Yugi's grandfather. Now all that remained was the rest. The vampire climbed out of his coffin getting dressed into some Victorian style clothing. After he was dressed he ventured out of his balcony window opening them up as he then shape shifted into a bat taking off into the night touching Egore's mind to find him keeping a close watch on Yugi's and Atem's three closest friends as they walked home together.

*This couldn't be more perfect. Three in one sweep.* the vampire hissed mentally as a wicked smile stretched across his face. The vampire took off like a bat out of hell finding Egore easily as he remained in the shadows trailing the three high schoolers. The vampire swooped down shape changing in mid flight into a large demonic bat form grabbing all three kids in one sweep. *Good work Egore now go and keep tabs on Van Hellsing. When you find the opportunity grab his granddaughter for extra leverage!* the vampire hissed mentally towards Egore.

"Yes master!" replied Egore as he limped away. The vampire carried the three teens back to the cell where he was holding Mr. Moto.

Tea, Joey, and Tristan were tossed into the cell as they watched the vampire shape shift back to human form.

"You four behave now. Soon you may have another joining you. I will get what I want from Atem even if I have to use you as bait. And I wouldn't even think twice about killing you either." stated the vampire as he walked off.

"Joey, Tristan, Tea is that you?" asked an elderly but familiar voice. The three teens turned to see a scuffed up Mr. Moto, Yugi's grandfather in the cell with them.

"Mr. Moto are you alright? What happened?" asked Tea in concern.

"I am fine Tea just a couple of bruises and a few minor cuts. I was at the dig late at night inspecting some ancient hieroglyphs when I was suddenly attacked. The next thing I know I was thrown in here. What in the world is going on, what was that thing, and why is it so interested in Atem?" asked Mr. Moto. The three friends explained everything that was happening. About how the vampire that took them all hostage had attacked Atem on Halloween. Now both Yugi and Atem were vampires but not like the kind that had attacked them. They explained how Yugi's and Atem's look have changed and how they meet with Doctor Abraham Van Hellsing in order to help Yugi and Atem. Mr. Moto was flabbergasted by what the three friends had just told him. Sorrow swelled in Mr. Moto's heart for his grandson and Atem whom was kind of like family. He couldn't understand why this vampire would hurt Yugi and Atem. Mr. Moto prayed silently hoping that his grandson and Atem were safe,

Egore watched the Van Hellsing home as Nina left to grab a few things from the store. Egore followed her as silently as possible not knowing that Nina could sense the creature's presence. When Egore saw his chance, he moved attacking Nina. Nina moved quickly putting the training she had to use against her attacker. Nina was a bit surprised that her attacker wasn't a vampire even though it carried the stench of a vampire on it. Egore was a little surprised that this girl was fighting back. A low snarl escaped from Egore's deformed lips as Egore's shape began to shift and changed into something a little more feral.

*Just great Nina. You managed to piss off a werebeast that is working for a vampire.* Nina thought to herself as she tried to scramble for safety. The werebeast Egore lept at Nina knocking her down and unconscious. He sniffed at the girl before picking her up. It's master would be upset if the girl was damaged despites this creature's intension to kill the girl. The werebeast took off carrying an unconscious Nina back to it's master.

When Nina regained consciousness she found herself locked in a cage along with Joey, Tristan, Tea, and one other who bared a striking resemblance to Yugi despite his old age.

"Where in the world am I?" Nina asked rubbing the sides of her pounding head at the temples. She could feel the vampire very close by. The vampire felt very powerful and incredibly strong.

"We were captured by the vampire that is after Atem. But why did they capture you Nina? I could understand us since we are Atem's friends and family." replied Tristan. Nina knew that the answer was for extra leverage especially when dealing with her grandfather. No one knew that they were there. Nina only had one choice, she had to use her powers to contact Yugi and Atem mentally even though using this power would physically drain her. Nina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She stopped rubbing her temples as she reached out mentally for the two whom could help them.

*Yugi, Atem, I hope to God that you can here me because we are in deep trouble here. Your friends, your grandfather, and I have been captured by the vampire that attacked you. Your grandfather is fine and has been briefed on the situation by your friends. I have no clue what this vampire is up to and what he has planned. Inform my grandfather of what is going on. He will get the team together in order to back you up. And be careful you two. This vampire is extremely powerful.* Nina stated telepathically hoping that both Yugi and Atem had heard her.

Both Yugi and Atem awoke from their sound sleep as the words that Nina said telepathically still echoed in their minds. Their friends and family have been captured by the vampire that has been after them. Anger and rage swept through Atem despite Yugi's attempts to calm him down. He has seen Atem like this a few times before but never this bad. Yugi had to do something before he had lost Atem to the darkness. Yugi lept on top of Atem pinning him down as he tore open his wrist with his teeth. Yugi used all of this strength to hold Atem down while giving him blood. Atem took the blood greedily as Yugi whispered mentally into Atem's mind.

*Atem, don't give into the darkness. Fight it. I can't afford to loose you. I can't do this alone. Please come back to me!* Yugi whispered softly into Atem's mind while tears of blood fell from his eyes. Slowly but surely Atem had heard Yugi as he began to calm down. He withdrew his mouth from Yugi's wrist licking at the blood until the wound healed. Yugi felt weaker than usual that he had begun to black out. He briefly heard Atem call out his name as he fell unconscious.

Atem let out a long loud howl as tears streamed down from his eyes. Yugi was barely alive. Atem began to panic when suddenly he noticed a faint glow coming from his deck of cards. Atem's hand reached out for his deck as a single card shot magically up into his hand. Atem glanced at the card seeing one of the Egyptian god card's Obelisk the Tormentor. Perhaps one of the second strongest god cards that Yugi and Atem possessed. Even though the card said nothing to him, Atem could feel that the card was telling him to use his strength, power, and blood to revive Yugi. As Atem held the card in his hand, he could feel the creatures strength and power become his own. As if by instinct Atem knew what he had to do. Atem slit his wrist open as he then cradled Yugi's head. Atem needed Yugi because he was the only one who could keep Atem from the darkness. Yugi was his light, he has seen it many time when Atem's soul was possessed by darkness.

*Yugi stay with me!* Atem pleaded mentally. The blood of Obelisk seemed to be working as Yugi's color returned as he left out a sharp gasp opening his eyes. Atem could feel Obelisk's power leave him as the card stopped glowing. *Thank you Obelisk.* Atem whispered silently. Atem helped Yugi sit up as he never realized just how much he needed Yugi, now more than ever before. "Jesus Yugi what were you thinking?" scolded Atem as his clawed hands nearly digging into Yugi's skin.

"I am sorry Atem. It is what the doctor told me to do. I acted on instinct knowing that you needed me to drive away your darkness. I feel that is why the vampire has been after you. I have seen that darkness with inside of you a few times before but never like that." replied Yugi honestly. Atem relaxed his hands away from Yugi apologizing for his behavior. They had both noticed that the clothes that Nina had given Atem to make him look human where in the room. Yugi gave him a hand with the jacket and styled his hair to cover his long ears. Once dressed, both Yugi and Atem set out of the room that they were in to go to Doctor Van Hellsing's place in order to tell him what was going on. It was still light out as both could tell that the sun would be setting soon. The sun didn't hurt Atem like it used to when he was first turned. Little by little he was getting used to it but he knew that he wouldn't withstand long out in the sunlight or even at certain times of day. They left the warehouse quickly heading to Doctor Van Hellsing's house hoping that the others would remain safe until help arrives.


	9. preparing for battle

Chapter Nine: Preparing for battle

Both Yugi and Atem ran as fast as their legs would carry them back to Van Hellsing's home. Their speed seemed evenly matched as they rushed through town. Thank goodness that there was not a lot of people out to see two fast moving blurs rush past them. Atem began to feel guilty for forcing this upon Yugi. He wondered what would happen next time when he lost control? Would he actually kill Yugi and turn towards the darkness loosing what was left of his humanity.

*No I can't do that. No matter what may happen, I must control my emotions. I can't afford to loose control again or I will hurt Yugi without even realizing it.* Atem thought to himself. A few minutes they had arrived at the Van Hellsing mansion to see doctor Hellsing leaving his house in a panic.

"Doctor?" both asked in a unified voice. Doctor Hellsing stopped as he looked surprised to see both Yugi and Atem there.

"Yugi, Atem what in the world are doing here? Have you see Nina? She went out yesterday night and never came home. All she was going to do was pick up a few supplies form the store." stated Van Hellsing as he opened back up the door ushering both Yugi and Atem inside. Once inside both Yugi and Atem told him what Nina had told them mentally. It took most of Atem's strength not to loose control of his emotions. After hearing what happened, a curse slipped out of the doctor's mouth as he began to pace around the living room.

"No doubt that this is a trap. But if we want to save Nina, your grandfather, and the others then we have to go. Give me a few minutes to assemble the team together and to get the equipment that we need. Don't be surprised by who brings us our equipment." stated Van Hellsing. Both Yugi and Atem looked at each other in confusion about what Doctor Hellsing was talking about. Both Yugi and Atem sat down in the living room. They didn't both to tell Doctor Hellsing about what happened when they found out that the vampire had their friends and family. Doctor Hellsing couldn't even pick up that they were keeping a secret from him.

*Do you think that it was wise not to tell him about the episode that you had? I can still feel it lingering within you.* asked Yugi mentally. Atem got up and began to pace around. A part of him wanted to confront the vampire right now and to rip off his head. It was taking most of Atem's control not to give into the darker half of him.

*This is one problem I believe that Van Hellsing can not help us out with. If I can't control this then I won't stand a chance in stopping that vampire. I don't want to hurt you again Yugi. I can't afford to loose you.* replied Atem mentally as blood tears began to stream down Atem's face. He bit hard into his lower lip drawing blood. Yugi's eyes glazed over when he was the blood that a part of him reacted getting up drawing Atem close to him as his tongue began to lick the blood off of Atem's face. Atem looked at Yugi in surprise as the young teen seemed to have lost himself. Yugi rubbed against Atem's leg like a cat that wanted loving attention as Yugi's eyes were completely red with no visible pupils in them. Atem began to pant hard gently pushing Yugi away. *Yugi stop, get a hold of yourself!* Atem snarled mentally. Yugi snapped too as his eyes became lively again. This time Atem was being the aggressive one stopping Yugi. The young teen looked at Atem confused by what had happened.

"Atem what on Earth was I doing?" Yugi asked unaware of what had just transpired. Atem had read about this, blood lust is what it was called. According to Van Hellsing's book, blood lust happened between two vampires when they had deep feelings for each other and had a very close bond like Atem and Yugi did. No matter how Atem hid it from himself, he was starting to love Yugi the more time that he spent with the teen. He didn't aspect for Yugi to have those same feelings for him. Atem couldn't bring himself to tell Yugi about what he did. A curse slipped out from underneath Atem's breath. A part of Atem was starting to enjoy what Yugi was doing to him.

"It's nothing Yugi. You just spaced out for a minute there." replied Atem. He hated to lie to Yugi about what happened but he didn't want the young teen to be ashamed by what happened. It felt natural and right but they had to focus on the task that laid ahead of them.

An hour later the team had come together at Van Hellsing's residence as the doctor filled them all in about what was going on. Suddenly a knock come on the front door as Atem slipped back into the shadows, hiding from view because he had taken off the human disguise that Nina had given to him. Van Hellsing opened the front door allowing the person to come in.

"All right Van Hellsing everything that you had asked for has been assembled in the van. So do you mind telling me why you have dragged me away from home this late for?" asked a familiar male voice. There standing at the doorway was Seto Kiba. Both Yugi's and Atem's eyes widened when they saw Seto.

"Seto?" asked Yugi in a small weak voice. Could Seto know about happened to him and Atem. But judging from the tone of his voice, he had no idea of what was going on. Seto Kiba looked over towards Yugi surprised to see him there.

"Yugi what are you doing here? Don't tell me that Van Hellsing roped you into his twisted fantasy. I will tell you one more time Van Hellsing there is no such thing as vampires!" snapped Seto. A loud low snarl escaped from Atem's lips as he slowly stepped out of the shadows revealing his form to Seto. Seto's eyes widened in shock when he saw Atem.

"I am not too sure about that Seto. After what Yugi and I have been through you may start believing." snarled Atem as his wings fully opened up showing that they were real. Seto lost his voice when he looked at Atem and then at Yugi. He noticed then that the two of them didn't even look to be human. Even though Yugi was more human looking than Atem was but both their eyes seemed to be unnatural. Seto stumbled backwards in shock at their appearance.

"Yugi, Atem what on Earth happened to you two?" asked Seto.

"We will explain on the way." replied Van Hellsing as they all left the mansion.

The vampire chained up his captives as a twisted smile stretched across his face.

"They are coming. Soon I will have what I have been after for a very long time. Atem you will soon give into your dark desires." stated the vampire. Egore shape shifted back to his somewhat human form.

"Shall I prepare the traps master?" asked Egore.

"No need Egore but I will allow you to take care of the Van Hellsing team. Leave Van Hellsing, Atem, and Yugi to me." replied the vampire.

"Yes master." stated the hunchback as he limped away. The vampire's grin stretched even wider as he looked at his unconscious captives. The vampire used his powers to put them into a deep sleep. The only way to awaken them was for either Atem to destroy him or to join him. In any case the vampire was ready to kill them no matter what Atem decided.

"Soon Atem, I will have your devotion to me and all that beautiful power that you have shall be mine!" the vampire stated before he shape changed into a bat taking off to feed before confronted Atem and friends.

After hearing everything that happened, Seto Kiba found it hard to believe that vampires truly existed but one look at Atem had him convinced that they were indeed real. Seto let out a long sigh unsure of what to do. This is something that he had on experience in dealing with. Van Hellsing payed him well for his equipment that but, he never expected that Van Hellsing was telling the truth about what he was using it for. Seto was not one to believe in magic or the supernatural things regardless how many times he and Atem bumped heads against one another. The two have never seen eye to eye about anything as you couldn't truly call them friends. This was Seto's first experience in what Van Hellsing was doing with his equipment. Seto slunk back down into his seat thinking about what happened if it was his little brother Mokuba or himself that was bitten? Would he face the same trials that Atem and Yugi were dealing with? Regardless of their past relationship, Seto had to help Yugi and Atem out.

"Alright Van Hellsing, I will continue to help you out. So where is this vampire living at?" Nobody could answer that question. Yugi and Atem could sense that he was close by. But it was hard to get a pinpoint location. Both Yugi and Atem closed their eyes calling out to Nina mentally. Hopefully she could give them some clues in order to find the place where they were being kept hostage.


	10. battle to the dath

Chapter Ten: Battle to the death

*Nina can you hear us?* both Yugi and Atem asked in a unified voice. Nina slowly opened her eyes to see the others chained up besides her all limp. They were breathing but it was very deep and slow. Her head throbbed remembering what the vampire did to them. He used his powers to put them all into a deep sleep. Because Nina used to be a vampire, the spell didn't work on her but she pretended to be under the spell.

*Yugi, Atem where are you guys?* Nina asked back getting a good look at her surroundings.

*On our way to save you. Can you give us some clues to your location? We can sense the vampire but we can't decipher where.* replied Yugi. Nina stuggled in her chains using her strength to move herself. She no longer had the vampiric powers to get her out but she could use the powers that she had left to guide them to their location. Nina and the others were being kept in the vampire's library. Nina turned looking outside looking for any noticable landmarks. Through the window that was behind her, Nina could make out a huge graveyard. Nina knew instantly where she was. Her somewhat enhanced senses allowed her to hear that someone was coming. She moved her body back to place going limp and closing her eyes. She could hear the door open as she controlled her breathing and her heart beat.

"Must be hearing things. I thought that the master was back. Perhaps he might reword me for my good work and loyalty by giving me one of these women." stated Egore. Nina could feel his long slimy tongue slide across her face that she almost winced but she couldn't allow this thing to know that she was awake.

*The old Cloverfield mansion. You best hurry and be careful. This vampire has a werebeast at his disposal.* replied Nina mentally.

Both Yugi and Atem opened their eyes back up.

"The old Cloverfield mansion. We were able to contact Nina mentally. She says that the vampire has a werebeast with him." replied both teens in a unified voice. Van Hellsing whipped the van violently down the street as everyone was nearly tossed out of their seats.

"Yugi, Atem I know that we didn't get enough time in order for you both to fully learn and control your powers so, rely on your instincts. Seto stay in the van. You will only be in the way and we can't afford any casualties." stated Van Hellsing.

"Leave the werebeast to me and Henry. The rest of you should focus on the vamp." stated Valkir as he spoke with a slight Russian accent.

"That's understandable Valkir but a werebeast may prove even to much for you and Henry to handle. I want Jin and Six to back you up. The werebeast equipment should be in my duffel bag." Each man reached into their own bags taking out some of their equipment before going into Van Hellsing's bag. Because of Van Hellsing's legacy, his family has faced a number of different creature's passing on the knowledge to the next generagtion. Van Hellsing pulled up in front of the old Cloverfield mansion carefully looking it over. Only one light was on and it was on the third floor. "All right boys lets get our game faces on. That is where our quarry is being kept." stated Van Hellsing before they all piled out of the van except for Seto. Atem spread open his wings launching himself into the air circling around the mansion especially at the window that was lit. He could clearly see all of their friends and family being held captive but no vampire. He didn't even sense his presence inside of the building. Atem flew back down landing next to the group. His wings remained open in order to take off again. "Well Atem how does it look?" asked Van Hellsing.  
"I don't see the werebeast or the vampire inside. But I could see everyone inside and all changed up. I don't sense the vampire anywhere."

"It doesn't mean that they are not expecting us. All right lets go in. Everyone watch your backs." replied Van Hellsing. Atem lept back up into the air as Yugi on top of the van then leaping over to the house catching the second story window. Using the drain pipe he climbed up to the third floor. The men below watched in amazement before Jin whistled out loud.

"Well that's one to get up there." he stated. The rest of the group went through the front entrance having Henry and Valkir break down the door using these huge hammers that were strapped on their backs.

The vampire flew back to the mansion feeling that something was adrift. As he got close enough he could see five men break in through the main entrance as two teens prepared to enter through the third floor balcony. He instantly recognized the one with the wings to be his prey. The vampire swooped in shape changing in mid flight tackling both Yugi and Atem from behind sending them flying through the glass going into the library. Both Yugi and Atem quickly recovered as the vampire landed next to his captives.

"Well it is about time that my prey came to me. You have given me quite the chase Atem but soon you will be mine." snarled the vampire. Atem was a bit surprised that the vampire knew his name. Atem's eyes narrowed focusing on the vampire as he had taken on his true shape. His ghost white face had a strange smirk on it. His sleek black hair fell down straight to his shoulders as he stared at Yugi and Atem through his glowing crimson eyes. His form closely looked the same as Atem's except his ears looked more like a bat's as patches of brownish-black fur covered his arms and chest. His lips were ruby red as fresh blood still dripped down from his fangs.

"I was never yours in the first place vampire. And I will never be yours!" Atem snapped back. The vampire extended his claws playing with his captives especially Yugi's grandfather.

"Leave him alone!" snarled Yugi as the vampire laughed.

"Did I touch a soft spot Yugi? Don't worry in a few seconds, you won't feel a thing." replied the vampire as he lept towards Yugi and Atem.

Meanwhile downstairs...Van Hellsing and his team busted in and started to make their way to the stairs when suddenly there came a strange howl as a creature leaped down from the second floor landing in front of the stairs. Egore stood before them in full beast form. Egore in his full beast form looked to be a cross between werewolf and griffin only without the wings. Egore lept at the team as they dodged out of the way. Valkir and Henry swung their huge hammers at the werebeast. Egore managed to leap out of the way of both hammers before getting kicked in the knees by Jin. Sixto shot the beast three times with silver bullets which hardly seemed to phase him. Egore swung around trying to catch Jin with his claws. Jin quickly back flipped away missing getting hit whit the claws as he unsheathed his katana cutting off one of the creature's arms. Egore howled in pain giving enough time for Van Hellsing to place sacred talismans on the beast. Van Hellsing made a couple of quick hand signs and chanted a special chant. The talismans held the creature still while all five man surrounding the beast while pulling forth these strange guns that were strapped across their bodies. They all turned on the weapons simultaneously and flicked the switches. A bright vibrant light shot out of the weapon killing the beast. Egore let out this terrible howled scream before there was nothing left of him. The group then replaced the weapons onto their backs and then proceeded to head up the stairs.

As Atem and Yugi fought the vampire, they could hear this terrible howled scream coming from downstairs. They could tell instantly that it was not human. Van Hellsing and his team must of killed the werebeast. Anger and fury swept through the vampire as dark energy began to form in his hands.  
"If I can't have you then neither shall they!" snarled the vampire as he threw the energy at his hostages. Atem quickly reacted reaching for his deck of cards drawing out the trap card magic cylinders. Two cylinders magically appeared in front of the hostages redirecting the attack back at the vampire. The vampire's wings acted like a shield protecting him from his own attack. "What kind of magic is this? I have only seen this kind of magic once before and that was when you used to be the pharaoh Atem." stated the vampire. Neither Atem or Yugi responded as they went to attack the vampire. The vampire proved to be a little stronger than they thought at first as they were able to avoid some of his attacks. Both Yugi and Atem would have to rely on their duel monster cards in order to defeat this vampire but the only problem was that they were not used to using the duel deck this way. It was only by sheer luck that they have been able to use the cards the way that they have been using them.


	11. death of a friend

Chapter Eleven: Death of a friend

Van Hellsing and his team made it to the third level breaking down the door to the library. The vampire turned towards the group leaping at them. Yugi managed to draw forth the spell card, the swords of revealing light activating the card to stop the vampire from attacking the team. The vampire snarled wildly as it turned its attention turned back to Yugi. Atem was trying to get the hostages down and out of harms way.

"Dam you child. You will pay for that!" snarled the vampire as it threw dark energy at Yugi. Atem didn't have enough time to react when suddenly a loud scream pierced the air. Doctor Van Hellsing had thrown himself in front of the blast protecting Yugi from harm. The look of shock where stretched across everyones faces as Doctor Van Hellsing collapsed to the floor. Evil laughter filled the air as Yugi scrambled backwards towards Atem. "Well there is one less thorn that I have to worry about." the vampire laughed. Anger and rage ripped through Atem as a dark power began to rise up from with inside of him. A smile stretched across the vampire's face as this was the reaction that he wanted out of Atem. "That's it Atem give into your anger, rage, and hate. Release the power that is forbidden!" stated the vampire while licking his lips greedily.

"Atem don't listen to him. You don't want to release that power. Fight against it. Don't give into the darkness!" Yugi shouted at Atem standing in between him and the vampire. The vampire lept at Yugi as Van Hellsing's team shouted 'watch out' a little too late! The vampire's claws dug into Yugi's back as his fangs pierced into Yugi's neck. Yugi let out a loud yelp in pain as the vampire kept him pinned down on the ground keeping Yugi from reaching his deck of cards. Yugi could feel his life slowly slipping away. *Atem!* Yugi managed to shout out mentally with what little strength he had left desperate to reach his friend.

Atem could feel the light with inside of him beginning to fade away. Atem could hear someone shout out his name mentally from within the light before it disappeared. Atem then realized what was going on.

*Yugi!* he shouted out mentally as he snapped out of the trans that he was in to see the vampire on top of Yugi's back who laid on the ground not moving. The vampire looked up at Atem once he had removed his fangs from Yugi's neck. Blood ran from his lips down to his neck and to the chest. A curled sneer crept up on the vampire's face.

"His light is gone Atem. You are mine. Come to me and together we shall reek beautiful havoc together." laughed the vampire. Atem stared at Yugi's lifeless body noticing the very faint glow from Yugi's twin duel deck. Atem could see a faint ghost like appearance of the dark magician standing besides Yugi's body.

*He is alive but just barely Lord Atem. Turn away from the darkness. It is the same evil that once plagued Egypt when you were pharaoh that forced you to seal away the shadow magic. That is what the vampire is after, the shadow magic that you have with inside of you.* stated the dark magician as blood tears fell down from his face before disappearing completely. The vampire was desperate enough to kill Yugi to get at Atem. Atem's rage grew even stronger as he reached for his deck of cards. Three cards magically leaped into his hands. The only three cards that Yugi's deck didn't contain, the three Egyptian god cards that would only obey the pharaoh. Atem's power flowed into the three cards devouring the dark power into themselves.

"If you want my power so badly then I will be more than to give it to you ten fold." replied Atem. The three Egyptian gods lept to life as Slifer the sky dragon and the winged dragon of Ra combined their power along with Obelisk the tormentor. The look of surprise stretched across the vampire's face as a curse escaped from it's lips. The three Egyptian gods moved their combined power together destroying the vampire in their attack. After the vampire was nothing more than dust, Atem moved to Yugi's side cradling the nearly dead teen in his arms. Blood tears ran down his face as he turned to the three gods. "Please help me save him." he cried as the dark power left his body. There was nothing that Atem could do to save Doctor Van Hellsing but, Yugi still stood a chance. The three Egyptian gods vanished back into their cards as Atem could feel every creature and character within his deck of cards combining their power together to help Atem save Yugi. Atem tore into is own wrist forcibly feeding feeding Yugi his blood. Atem didn't want for Yugi to be like him but in order to save Yugi's life, he didn't have much of a choice. The vampire had almost drained the life from out of the Yugi. Van Hellsing's team moved to take care of the hostages once the swords of revealing light had vanished. They said nothing to Atem as they helped unchain everyone. With the vampire dead, it released the spell that they were all under. Nina rushed to her grandfather's side crying over the dead corpse. Atem tried not to wince at the sound as his own tears fell from his face. *Yugi please come back to me. It's over for now. The vampire has been destroyed but, I still need your light by my side. I may have never told you this but, I love you. I care about you more than I care for anyone of our friends and/or family. Come back to me Yugi.* Atem cried out mentally.

Yugi let out a sudden breath as his eyes shot wide open. He had heard Atem's words and felt the deck of duel monsters cards that they had built together bringing him back. Yugi greedily took Atem's blood clinging on for dear life realizing that now he will be exactly like Atem, a true vampire. Out of the corner of Yugi's eye he could see his grandfather shocked at the display that he was seeing and at Atem's appearance. A part of Yugi wanted to consul his grandfather as he could hear Nina crying over the lost of hers. Now Yugi and Atem found the harder task laid ahead of them now of what to do since Atem had destroyed the vampire that turned him? They still only had a fraction of knowledge of what they were capable of and what they had learned from Van Hellsing before his death. They had much to learn about a lot of things!


	12. what lies ahead

Chapter Tweleve: What lies ahead

One week had passed by since the incident with the vampire. Doctor Abraham Van Hellsing was laid to rest two days after his death. Both Yugi and Atem could not attend the funeral during the day, so Nina had two separate ceremonies that way Yugi and Atem could pay their respects to the doctor. Nina decided that she would give control over of the team that her grandfather had put together to Atem and Yugi seeing how they were much more capable than her to fight against supernatural creatures and beings that existed. The four man squad didn't seemed to be bothered by this since both teens had a lot to learn in controlling their powers, how to use their abilities, and how to use their powers. Nina had generously given them all the information that her grandfather had gathered together, a place to stay during the day light hours, and plenty of synthetic blood. Yugi had gained the vampiric wings much like Atem had on the fifth day when he finally begun to regain his strength. Both teens had a lot to think about of what they planned to do now. Their friends and family have excepted what the two have become as they were still loved by those they cared about.

It was early morning as Atem laid next to Yugi in the warehouse that Van Hellsing had bought in order for them to train in secret. This was the safe house that Nina had given to them to stay in during the day light hours since sunlight could hurt them. Atem gently brushed back Yugi's hair grateful to the deck of cards for helping him save Yugi's life. Atem's eyes were partially glazed over with blood lust. He wanted to satisfy the lust and hunger he was feeling. He had told Yugi how he felt for him and he knew that Yugi felt the same for him. Atem gently kissed Yugi as he began to awake underneath Atem's clawed hand staring at Atem through the same lust covered eyes. Yugi's kissed Atem back as his hands moved tugging at Atem's pants.

"Yugi, I don't know if I can contain myself anymore. I need to satisfy my needs." Atem hissed as he broke contact from Yugi.

"I have been feeling the same thing Atem." Yugi purred back undoing Atem's pants to give him full control over the hardened erection. A snarl of pleasure escaped from Atem's lips as his hands moved ripping off the pants that Yugi was wearing. They moved close to each other as they began to kiss each other aggressively as their hands stroked each other's hardened erection. Atem moved his body as took Yugi's erection into his mouth. Yugi moaned in pain and pleasure as his hips bucked under Atem. He took Atem's erection, his tongue playing with the erection. A curse escaped Atem mentally as mentally moaned in pain and pleasure as his hips bucked driving his erection into the young teens mouth. Both of them were in fully enthralled with the blood lust. They both came as one before withdrawing their erections out of each other's mouth. Both Atem and Yugi looked at each other their eyes glowing as they sat up face to face. They kissed each other aggressively as their hand explored each other's body gripping their still hardened erection. Their kisses trailed down to the neck as their fangs pierced each other drawing blood. They came again in the midst of the feeding before they finally collapsed next to each other before falling asleep in each others arms their wings enfolding around their naked bodies.

As they slept, they dreamed as they remembered when back to when they first began their trip together as one and all of the things that happened up to the part of Halloween night when the vampire had attacked them. Neither one of them wanted to live this kind of life style but they were determined to use these vampiric powers to continue what Doctor Abraham Van Hellsing had started by fighting against all of the supernatural creatures that exist within the night. Someone had to protect humanity from these things that go bump in the night. It might as well be Atem and Yugi who were the only two good immortal vampires that exist in the world!

End!


End file.
